


Большие радости маленьких существ

by Lemuria09



Category: Transformers: Armada
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Sticky Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemuria09/pseuds/Lemuria09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сайдвейз забирается на платформу к Мегатрону. Старскрим в ярости.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Большие радости маленьких существ

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: Хуманизированная интерфейс-система (порт/коннектор).
> 
> Примечания: Написано на фест по случаю дня рождения сообщества Transformers Porn на дайри.

– Давай же, давай, ну! Ааа, чтоб тебя!

Старскрим злобно треснул кулаком по панели. Клавиши дружно издали не менее злобный писк, выражая своё отношение ко всяким слабоумным истребителям, которые даже код доступа нормально набрать не могут. Старскрим зарычал в ответ и снова принялся вбивать нужную комбинацию, нервно дёргая крыльями и стараясь уж на этот-то раз попасть дрожащими от злости пальцами по нужным клавишам.

Наконец его суетливые усилия увенчались успехом, и дверь в отсек главнокомандующего с шипением въехала в пазы. Полыхающий оптикой истребитель ввалился внутрь и, увидев вальяжно развалившегося на лидерской платформе механоида – без маски и с удовлетворённо сияющей оптикой, – взъярился ещё больше.

– Ты! – рявкнул он, обвинительно тыча пальцем в оккупанта.

– Ну, я, – не стал отрицать очевидное Сайдвейз.

– Да как ты смеешь, ты… – сикер запнулся, желая высказать всё и сразу, но не в силах выбрать, с чего бы начать, и в результате перешёл на невразумительное шипение.

– Да-да? – вежливо переспросил Сайдвейз.

– Пошёл вон отсюда! – наконец определился Старскрим.

Рогатый дес в ответ лишь сладко потянулся и раздвинул ноги, демонстрируя миру основательно попользованную и залитую разными интересными жидкостями интерфейс-систему.

– Остынь, – дружески посоветовал Сайдвейз оторопевшему от такой наглости истребителю. – Твоё желание вышвырнуть меня отсюда было бы вполне законно, будь это твой отсек. Однако… увы.

Турели Старскрима развернулись вперёд с угрожающим гудением.

– Но-но! – Сайдвейз всё-таки перестал самодовольно ухмыляться и даже приподнялся на локтях. – Мегатрону вряд ли понравится, если ты спалишь его платформу.

– Это уж точно, – рыкнул сикер. – Мегатрону больше нравится, когда на этой платформе под него ложатся и охотно раздвигают ноги разные бесстыжие гайки.

– Поэтому ты так часто уединяешься с ним в этом отсеке? – ехидно осведомился рогатый нахал.

Старскрима аж перекосило. В глубине турелей заплясали лиловые огоньки разрядов. Сайдвейз успел пожалеть удобное, согретое его корпусом местечко и всерьёз приготовился было уворачиваться от выстрелов, как сикер яростно взвыл, вернул турели на место и с боевым воплем и толчком антигравов буквально влетел на платформу. Короткая, но бурная потасовка завершилась уверенной победой Старскрима, и ревнивый сикер оседлал Сайдвейза, злобно рыча и прижимая его руки к платформе за его головой.

– Что ж, – усмехнулся фиолетовый дес, расслабленно откидываясь на пенорезиновую поверхность. – По крайней мере, теперь я понимаю, что Мегатрон в тебе нашёл. Такой бурный темперамент невероятно возбуждает.

– Это и так было понятно, – не удержался от мига самолюбования Старскрим. – Меня больше интересует, что Мегатрон нашёл в таком мелком двухколёсном ничтожестве, как ты.

– Ну… У меня есть таланты, – мурлыкнул Сайдвейз и поёрзал, как бы невзначай потираясь раскрытой промежностью о паховую защиту истребителя.

Старскрим глянул вниз, и его красивое лицо исказилось в гримасе омерзения. Но – и это злило его больше всего – его системы кольнуло непрошеное возбуждение. При всей его неприязни к фиолетовому выскочке, от столь явного и непристойного предложения было сложно отказаться.

– Если ты, гайка драная, попытаешься занять моё место, я тебя разберу на винтики и утоплю в кислоте, ты понял меня? – зашипел сикер, склоняясь над фиолетовым корпусом. – Ты здесь никто и звать тебя никак, и я не позволю какому-то жалкому колёсному интеру меня подсаживать.

– Какое место? – сладким голосом уточнил Сайдвейз, пытаясь выпростать ноги из-под сикерского корпуса. – Рядом с вашим… то есть, нашим могучим лидером? Или на этой платформе?

– Оба, – коротко, но весомо ответствовал Старскрим.

– Ну что ты, друг мой… – фыркнул Сайдвейз. – Мне чужого не надо.

– Шарктикон тебе друг, – огрызнулся истребитель. – А раз не надо, вали с этой платформы и из этого отсека.

– Ну зачем же так категорично? – хмыкнул рогатый дес, успешно высвобождая ноги и немедленно закидывая их на сикерскую талию. – Чужое место мне не нужно, поскольку я хочу иметь своё. Ты – правая рука Мегатрона, но его левая рука пока свободна…

Старскрим недовольно заворчал, но не попытался вывернуться из хватки чужих ног. Сайдвейз потёрся о его пах более настойчиво, и броня в интимном месте истребителя дрогнула, разделилась на сегменты и скрылась в пазах.

– И я ведь не требую себе Мегатрона в личное пользование…

Старскрим застыл, в шоке от предательства собственных систем. Его злоба быстро переплавлялась в похоть, заволакивая сознание тяжёлой пеленой. Фиолетового гада всё ещё хотелось вколотить в платформу до брызг энергона, но уже не кулаками, а совсем другой деталью корпуса.

– Я бы даже сказал, совсем наоборот…

Сикер не мог припомнить, чтобы когда-либо он возбуждался так быстро и так сильно, до помутнения в оптических сенсорах. Ни ультразаряженный энергон, ни синтетические присадки не давали такого эффекта. Да и кто и когда успел бы его опоить? Бессвязные мысли клубились в процессоре Старскрима ещё пару мгновений, после чего благополучно потонули в красной пелене.

– Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы развлечься втроём?

Старскрим на мгновение представил себе эту картину, и его буквально скрутило в приступе похоти. С яростным рычанием сикер подхватил ноги Сайдвейза, прижал их к его груди и под хруст тазобедренных сочленений вогнал раскалённый коннектор в его порт.

 

***

Сайдвейз хрипел, стонал и вскрикивал от удовольствия, крепко держась за турели истребителя. От бешеной активности партнёра его практически мотало туда-сюда по платформе, бедренные сервоприводы ныли от нагрузки, но наслаждение с лихвой компенсировало эти неудобства. Да, он не просчитался, выбрав Старскрима в качестве второго интерфейс-партнёра. В процессе ублажения Сайдвейза Мегатрон проявил впечатляющую изобретательность и ещё более впечатляющие размеры интерфейс-инструментария, зато Старскрим отличился бешеным истребительским темпераментом, за считанные минуты доведя рогатого деса до процесносного, вышибающего все предохранители экстаза.

Дааа, – мечтательно протянул про себя Сайдвейз, бессильно распластавшись на пенорезине и жадно заглатывая воздух вентсистемами. Просто удивительно, сколько удовольствия может доставить такое крохотное и жалкое физическое тело.

Старскрим резким движением вышел из судорожно сжимающегося порта и подтянулся повыше, устроившись прямо над лицом Сайдвейза и цепко хватая его за рога. Тот лишь ухмыльнулся и послушно приподнял голову.

Это было до смешного просто – устроиться под бочком у лидера десептиконов и его заместителя, соблазнив их щедрым предложением интерфейса и чуток подбодрив слабым ментальным воздействием. Смехотворная плата за нескольких бесценных миниконов, которых десептиконы помогут ему заполучить.

Да и какая же это плата – сильное и яркое удовольствие, какого он не испытывал за всю вечность своего существования? Казалось чудовищно несправедливым, что такие ощущения дарованы мелким смертным созданиям, а он – средоточие силы и могущества – был всегда их лишён.

Что ж, – подумал Сайдвейз, ублажая нависающего над ним постанывающего истребителя, – когда я, наконец, освобожусь из заточения, когда я явлю вам своё истинное лицо, когда поглощу вашу жалкую планетку и обрету былую мощь… я щедро награжу вас за вашу помощь. Мы вместе отпразднуем моё возрождение на руинах вашего мира. Я сохраню вам жизнь и оставлю при себе. Вы ни в чём не будете нуждаться. Обретёте бессмертие. А главное, – и он мурлыкнул, сглатывая смазку, хлестнувшую из коннектора Старскрима под его гортанный крик, – мы будем вечно доставлять друг другу эти невероятные, чудесные ощущения, которые вы называете интерфейсом.


End file.
